inheritancefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wings of Fire: The Quyn'kar Realm
Note: Even though this is mainly about dragons from the ''Wings of Fire ''universe, some ''Inheritance ''dragons are a major part of this story. Prologue- An Assassin's Triumph The coast was clear. Nothing could stop her. It was her time now. It was time for the on-coming events to unfold in a concentrated manner. The queens were bickering inside the room ahead. It was night. It was dark. It was quiet. The SkyWing palace was basically dead. No dragon moved. No dragon talked. They were all asleep. No eggs were hatching. Nothing stirred. Even the queens' bickering was silenced by the animus-touched door. Nothing at all was moving. Suddenly, a long, lanky, shape emerged from a nearby window. It slithered a bit, but its movement soon was solidified to a solid walk. It opened its mouth and coughed a bit. Nobody heard him, even with the queens bickering in a room nearby. The dragon looked at the entrance. There was a surprised-looking SkyWing guard standing guard of the room. The guard was about to yell out for help, when the other dragon leaped at him and crushed his throat, making it rather difficult for him to breath. The dragon stood on the SkyWing for a while, letting the moonlight radiate upon him. The dragon was long, lanky, and a mottled solid-brown. He isn't exactly anyone that special, just the CunningWing royal assassin...and he was here on a special mission. He was here, not to prevent a war, but rather start one that would probably drive at least one of the tribes to come to the CunningWings for aid in the battlefield. They have done the research and the only heirs available are that of ignorant nature. It was his job to make sure that the heirs would later hate each other as queen. What about the queen-less tribe of the NightWings? The ambassador of the NightWings (Fatespeaker, was she called?) represented the tribe and their beliefs. She, too, was shouting uselessly at the other queens, though not as much as to Glory, for she knew that they lived in her rainforest; Glory could easily kick them out of the rainforest at her leisure. And the assassin knew that well. He had his orders. He knew what to do. He knew to not to mess up. And he knew he had all of the queens in one place. No witnesses. No survivors. No second chances. He was the best assassin in the entire CunningWing kingdom and nothing will stop him from getting to his targets. Not even the strongest of dragons. Snapping the SkyWing guard's neck, he turned invisible. His invisibility worked like the average RainWing's. He blended well into the shadows, letting the moonlight pass through him. He knew what he had to do in order to open the door. The door, which was an earthy brown, blended well into the mountain in which room was carved into. It has been animus-touched so that only tapping certain areas in the rock would open it. It was uneven and rough.The feel of it was cold. It was well-disguised. A SkyWing that enchanted it thought that all of the queens should be the only ones that knew of the door and the way of opening it. Well, it wasn't all that much of a secret to the CunningWings, either. The assassin tapped the point in which the door protruded out the most, then the deepest indent and, finally, he clawed a line from the top-middle to the second-lowest indent. It obviously worked, for the spy, who retrieved the information from a scroll, that the spy had taken from the SkyWing Royal Library, was highly skilled and educated. The door disappeared and the assassin, whom was still cloaked, entered. Sunny was tired from Fatespeaker's constant demand of precious gems. That is why she called for this meeting of all of the dragon queens, and the NightWing ambassador, in Pyrrhia. She invited everyone, including the MudWings and the SeaWings. Even Glory, whom has been rather quiet throughout the entire meeting. Fatespeaker was currently exchanging hostilities with Queen Coral, whom seemed under a lot of stress, for she was apparently worrying about her dragonets at home. She felt sad for her and wished that she could help dragonsit her young ones, maybe even send a SandWing or somedragon else. She was so concerned for Coral. Especially with Tsunami away with Riptide in their own personal cove, where they were raising their own family. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the door suddenly, and quasi-mysteriously, close. It was odd seeing it close. She wondered who had left. She obviously knew that neither of the queens, or ambassadors, have left. Maybe, just maybe, the door just happened to open by itself. Maybe the wind activated it, or the guard just so happened to figure out the way to open the door, which Sunny deemed nearly impossible to do, for the door was locked with a nearly in-copyable code. But, before the door completely closed, she noticed a faint outline, as if a RainWing was sneaking in to eavesdrop on their conversation. She did not know why Glory, nor the absent Selva would want somebody to record this meeting, which was merely an argument, but she then noticed the figure going right behind Glory and draw something out of its bag. This wasn't a Southern RainWing. It was more than likely a Northerner. She tried to warn Glory, but it was too late. The assassin's dagger dug deep into the RainWing queen's neck as he uncloaked. A cry escaped from Glory as it punctured her two important blood vessels. Her screams echoed throughout the hall and all of the queens' and ambassadors' heads suddenly turned towards Glory, then, finally, to the assassin. He opened his mouth to reveal long, nearly-white fangs. They all gasped in shock, but later on, that shock turned into desperation. The first queen to jump at him was Queen Ruby of the SkyWings. She leaped onto the table and strode across it in a few long strides. Being a few strides away, Ruby jumped at the assassin. The assassin quickly finished off Glory, with a slit of her throat, then removed the dagger from the already-dead RainWing queen. He hurled it at Ruby, but Ruby dodged it and the dagger bounced off the ceiling with a cling of metal against stone. In order to avoid the dagger, Ruby had to throw herself off balance, so she landed right in front of Fatespeaker. This is when the other queens realized that this was a trained assassin, one who obviously had experience in the matter. The queens could have done something, but they remained where they were, for they did not know what to do. They had never seen a CunningWing obviously before. All they did was stare at the strange, brown-scaled dragon start thrashing at her throat. Ruby parried the attack, but did not see the assassin's second claw come down, so her throat was slashed. Fatespeaker was the next one to react. She grabbed the assassin's dagger, which landed near her, and tried to take a stab at him. It failed as the assassin grabbed the talon, in which Fatespeaker had the dagger in, and squeezed it hard, letting his claws dig into her flesh as far as they would, until they let go of the dagger. Screaming, Fatespeaker eventually did, and the assassin decided to slash at her throat to silence her. With two down, the assassin turned around just in time to see the SandWing try to tackle him. The assassin batted her away hard against the stone table. He picked up his dagger, and was about to stab the golden dragoness, when a powerful tail, obviously belonging to a SeaWing, smacked him in the side, knocking him down momentarily. Coral obviously has joined the fight, and now was trying to bite him. It was a pitiful move. The assassin hurled his dagger into her open maw and it lodged itself into the back of her throat. It severed her spinal cord, for she collapsed limply onto the stone floor almost immediately, with blood pouring out of her mouth. Glacier was his next victim. She attempted to use her deadly frost-breath attack in his peripheral vision, but, being a specially trained assassin, he saw her and immediately dodged the attack by rolling to the left. Ruby was right behind him, and was wide-eyed when she suddenly realized what Glacier was about to do. Before Ruby even had the chance to open her mouth and warn Glacier about her being there, Glacier let loose her icy breath, and (accidentally) froze Ruby instead of the assassin. “Damn that assassin,” Glacier yelled once she suddenly realized whom she (accidentally) froze. “Where are you, you coward? Come out of hiding and face me like the assassin you are!” “You've obviously never been hiding before,” the assassin's voice stated from, what seemed like, everywhere. “See, we CunningWings are trained to have a fervent loyalty for our tribe; to do what our queen says, and to obey her at all costs, are some of the things we do on a daily. We have an education system, in which is of the highest quality in Pyrrhia. You dogs are stupid enough to be thwarted by our spies, assassins, and poisons. We are intellectually superior in every aspect.” “Then why don't you show yourselves?” Glacier was beginning to feel nervous. As the seconds stretched passed her slowly, Glacier began to sweat. Now I can't use my frost-breath attack. I'll just strangle that damned assassin with my bare claws. ''She prepared herself for a fight, one that would hopefully bring that assassin to his knees. Out of the corner of her eye, Glacier spotted Sunny. She was crawling on the because one of her back legs were broken. It was this that gave Glacier the courage to come up with a plan to defeat the so called “CunningWing.” It was a simple plan, yet it always worked against assassins trying to kill her before. She uses this plan every night, before going to sleep. It has saved her from being assassinated on numerous occasions. And, when get caught, she got a little fun time with them before they “unfortunately” pass away. Glacier steadied herself mentally and physically. She closed her eyes in concentration and strained her ears for the most silent of sounds. She listened to the mostly silent room. Nothing. ''This is no mere amateur assassin, Glacier realized. This one's had some training; either that, or he's learned on the job. She grew tiresome of the assassin's tricks; it was now time to draw him out of his hiding spot. She opened her eyes and saw that Sunny had vanished, so Glacier just assumed that she made it out of the room. At least we'll have somebody to report the assassinations honestly. ''She smiled at the thought. It has only been five years since the end of the SandWing Civil-World War. They didn't need another world war like that again. If another one breaks out, anyways, at least the IceWings would, hopefully, have a tribe to blame it on. They'll probably send a search party, looking for the assassin's home, and probably destroy that tribe. Glacier smiled. “Come out, you coward! Face me like you faced the other queens! You do not scare me!” She grinned even more at her stating the assassin a coward. Silence. Just plain silence. Nothing moved. Nothing happened. Nobody came to her. No one attacked her. She waited a few more moments. Nothing happened. ''Hmph, Glacier thought. Probably scared him off. ''She grinned at her victory. ''Well, it's time to report this assassin to the other tribes, and, hopefully, they will help me find his tribe and take it down. Glacier relaxed and decided that it was safe enough to leave the room. But, as she was about to open the animus-touched door to exit the room, a large, long, and heavy object landed on her upper back, then the entire length of her neck, and, finally, her head. She was so surprised that she was unprepared for it; it was completely unexpected. Her legs' strength failed her first, so she landed hard on her chest first, audibly cracking a few ribs and puncturing one of her lungs. She would've cried out in pain, but all she could do was widen her eyes and gape at the door, for her esophagus was then crushed. Finally, when her jawbone hit the floor, it cracked in half. Her ears rung loudly. The CunningWing assassin was smirked at the finally fallen queen of the IceWings. He had achieved the nearly impossible. Assassinating the queens all at once has been attempted many times, but all of those would-be-assassins always ended up dead. “And you thought we were cowards,” the assassin said to Glacier. “Well, news flash for you: we aren't afraid of you pigs.” The assassin looked into the eyes of the fallen queen and examined them. What he saw was fear. Yes, fear of his tribe. Fear that they might be able to actually defeat all of them, single-handed. Fear of the fate that awaited: dying, alone, without any of her kind around her, and suffocating. She wanted the assassin to end it; end the pain; end the torment. She did not want to die a long, painful death. No, she wanted it to be quick. She always wanted to go like her mother, blooddy and thrashing and cursing her own daughter. But, here she is, lungs punctured, esophagus crushed, and in enough pain to make a completely sane dragon go completely insane. She wanted it over with. Yet, the damned assassin is just saying CunningWing propaganda crap to her. The assassin spit on Glacier once before going to the other side of the room, where Sunny lay, crying. The assassin smiled at her, ironically, and said, “Oh, don't worry, it'll all be over soon.” He went over and crushed her esophagus. Sunny suddenly began to gasp for air, just like Glacier. The assassin smiled. “Good-bye for now,” he said in an ironically happy way. The assassin smirked and turned around and exited through the door. Zorkvyz reflected upon his recent success and just smiled like there was no end in sight. He went through the doorway and just walked over the dead guard like he wasn't there. He gave no damn about any other dragon but his queen, bless her heart. He would even gladly finish off his family if she wanted him to. He just didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was the queen, and the queen only; nothing else. Zorkvyz looked out into the moonlit night, and smiled. The room was completely dark, and Sunny was alone and gasping for breath. No other sound occupied the room. Even Glacier's breathing has just stopped. She probably had it worst, especially since she could hear her ribs crack when that assassin landed right on top of her. She cringed at the memory, for it made feel even more scared. But, now, with the inevitable end approaching, all Sunny could do was just gasp for breath and waited for end, for it was nigh, and her death would result in a bloody war that would possibly never end. Sunny's last thoughts were first of that of the friends that she came to first know during her life. Clay. ''Too bad his scales couldn't protect her from this kind of death; yet was loyal and willing to risk his life protecting his friends. ''Tsunami. ''Her willingness to lead her friends to in the right direction and also planning everything ''Glory. ''The memory of Glory winning the throne of the RainWings passed through her mind. ''Starflight. ''The memory of Starflight admitting his love for her, in front of her, before rescuing the captured RainWings from the grasps of the NightWings, and her feelings about that moment. ''Thorn. Stonemover. ''The images of her now-deceased parents passed through her head, making her feel a stab of sadness for them. She had failed them. She had failed her tribe. With no heirs left to rule the SandWing throne, for her first clutch of eggs has yet to hatch, and no way to pass on the power until one was fit to rule, Sunny knew that hers, and her mother's, shall surely fall apart. It was at this thought that Sunny finally drew her last breath. Her oxygen-depleted brain could not operate her vitals with so little oxygen. And, as her brain started to die off, Sunny's vision began to blur. She barely felt her stomach leap in fear of dying. It was useless to be afraid now. It only made the inevitable, suffocating end draw ever close. To make her last moments happier, Sunny began to think of the rainforest. She only had time, though, to recall the foliage of the rainforest, and the many screaming animals in it, before she finally slipped into the void. Chapter I- Two Golden Dragons Sunny's soul soundlessly cried out while her formless body ached with the most unfathomable—the most ineffable—the most incomprehensible—pain that she had ever experienced in her own entire, cosmically undetectable existence on physical plane of existence, of what she deemed as her home. The pain was torturing. It was without end in sight. It was as if time had no meaning. Time did not exist. Nothing was around her other than a solid, inky blackness. It was entirely devoid of anything, yet had everything. Yet she did not care. There was only pain. Nothing else. It must have been a mirage. She must be imagining things. It must have been only a few seconds, or perhaps maybe an entire millennium. She was only focused on the pain. She wanted it to end. Nothing was unknowingly harsher than this. Even the touching of Peril seemed much easier to handle than the pain she was experiencing. Nothing could compete with how bad the ineffable pain she felt. Then, a light. A light. Yes, a light. A light shone through the darkness. Sunny saw it and tried to focus on it. It began to dim. No. Don't go. Sunny reached for it. She wanted to end it. End the pain. She did not care where it led. She just wanted the pain to end. As she reached for the light, a shock went through her formless soul, making Sunny wince and the light growing dimmer. No. Sunny refocused on the light. As she got closer and closer to the light, more and more shocks went through her soul. She eventually got used to the pain and continued onto the light. It was her only willingness to end the pain that made her go through the empty void of her dying consciousness. She touched the light. It was warm and caressing, making it feel as if her problems were finally lifted from her soul. Nothing felt as relieving as what Sunny felt in her hour of need. She felt...saved. Released. And, as her soul finally began to take shape, in a rather ghostly manner, Sunny formlessly smiled at the very thought that the pain, in which she so long endured, has finally come to a very decisive end. Eventually, she let the light embrace her completely. And, when she did, she was born anew... *** As the light around her dimmed, the first thing that Sunny saw was quite a strange sight. It was a dragon, nonetheless, but quite a strange dragon indeed. It had four wings and six legs. Its head was larger and its structure wider flatter. It was strangely and completely bizarre. It looked completely alien to Sunny. She stood on a platform, over-looking a sea of, looked like, bent Scavenger houses. It was totally abstract and it looked like everything had a grayish hue to it. The sky even looked like it was just a swirl of solid gray clouds, from one horizon to the other. The ghosts, that haunted this realm, looked like they were completely made up by some dragonet's imagination when they are asked to draw a dragon from one of the seven dragon tribes. There were actually dragons with either more than one wing, more than one leg, more than one eye, or either/or combined. “Welcome to the Quyn'kar Realm,” a strange-looking dragon said to Sunny, dark purple scales, two sets of wings, and four eyes, glimmering in the luminescent light streaming down upon them. “My name is Ryv'deyakylsordfarkarv of Alshu'darp. You can just call me Ryv.” Sunny just stared at him like he had just lost his sanity over the millenniums that he had been here, introducing every new dragon that came here with his extremely long name. There was a moment of silence before Ryv decided to continue with his greeting that he had perfected over the millenniums that he had spent introducing every ghost dragon that appeared. “Well, you have chosen to become a Quyn'kar, so I guess you want to know how we work as a society, right?” Another moment of silence. Ryv sighed, wondering if this kind of dragon had even advanced enough to even speak. He was about to begin the procedure of taking care of those dragons that were unable to communicate effectively, when Sunny then asked, “What's a 'Quyn'kar?'” Relieved that he wouldn't have to go through that long, boring procedure of teaching her how to properly communicate, Ryv sighed and answered her question. “Well, a Quyn'kar is a dragon, whose soul has decided to live on, yet whose body has already passed away.” Sunny was shocked. “I-I'm...''dead?” she stated abstrusely. “Errr...not really, more like un''dead.” “Oh.” Sunny stared at Ryv blankly. “OK,” Ryv stated after a while of Sunny staring at him with those...''freakishly ''dead light-green eyes, which made him shiver for the first time since he met ''him. “Now, since we got that out of the way, we can...” “I WANT TO BE DEAD!” The statement surprised Ryv; usually, newly-made Quyn'kar were happy to be able to live on forever and ever and ever. “I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF SOME FREAK SHOW! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE; SOUL AND ALL! NOTHING CAN BE MORE SATISFYING THAN THE PEACE OF DEATH ITSELF! I JUST DIDN'T WANT IT TO HURT AS MUCH! THAT'S WHY I WENT TOWARDS THE LIGHT! TO END THE PAIN!” Ghostly tears flowed down Sunny's cheeks. Ryv never seen any dragon angrier about becoming a Quyn'kar. He pitied her and attempted to comfort her, but she made it quite clear that, even as a Quyn'kar, that she wanted to be left alone. “Ummmm...,” Ryv attempted to say something that would help her mind-set, yet he could think of only one thing. “I think your eyes really do sparkle when you're angry?” “YOU'D BETTER BE! I'M SICK OF YOUR GAMES!” She burst into tears and flew off over the houses of the Quyn'kar plane. Ryv sighed. Maybe the next one won't be so bad. *** Sunny flew. She did not know where she was going, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was to escape. Escape the fact that she had willingly become a ghost. Yes, a ghost. Nothing more than a mere ghost, whose dream of living with her mate, until she got old and died miserable, was shattered. She was still conscious of her actions, yet she felt airy. Very airy. The wind seemed to have no affect on her, yet it was quite visible. She couldn't exactly tell why she knew that there was a wind; she just did. There was no denying the fact either. Anyways, there seemed to be a light also. It was luminescent in nature and seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. This place seemed to have absolutely no meaning at all to exist, yet it all seemed to be perfectly logical. It was abstruse. She couldn't tell where to go, yet she knew where to turn, like it was all instinctive. She flew the over many houses dotting the surface. Or was it a surface? Everything didn't make sense. Yet, at the same time, it did. Sunny couldn't tell if she one house was different from the other, yet they all were different. Sunny stopped flying and screamed. It was all madness. It was all insanity. *** Glaedr, the great golden dragon of Alagaësia, whose heart-of-hearts, Oromis, was slain by the insane hand of Galbatorix, and, thus, also killed him physically, was extremely depressed. He knew that dispensing his Eldunarí was a bad idea, especially when he didn't know of the existence of this plane of the ghosts known as the Quyn'kar. He felt bad and kept on pondering on the times in which he knew where he went wrong and the obvious solutions to those problems. All the mistakes he did flowed through his mind like a never-ending river of self-doubt. He couldn't escape. He was trapped. All his failures. Everything... A scream burst through the air like enemies before him, back when he was intimidating enough to scare them away. He was nothing, nothing but a harmless jewel of power. He thought of the jewel. Looks like the Varden was on the move again, coming closer and closer to the high walls of Dras'Leona. Glaedr withdrew from his hard, golden jeweled self and went back to pondering as he was before. Another scream, followed by a voice. A high-pitched voice. A young, yet very experienced voice. Hm. Maybe it was nothing. Or... Glaedr got up and walked to the window. He looked out of it and saw the strangest sight. It was quite odd and rare to see a dragon with the same color of scales as his. Yet, this dragon, or dragoness, was that of a different bone structure, thus of a different race. She was yelling about something, but Glaedr couldn't depict what she was yelling about. He was about to take off, when, out of nowhere, in particular, a pure white dragon appeared behind him. “Oh, don't pay her no mind, Glaedr,” the dragon said. “She's from that strange planet that they call 'Pyrrhia.'” “Well, I'm guessing, by the tone of voice that she is using, that she is confused, scared, and lost. She obviously skipped the tutorial.” “Well, we should let her be, for you do not know whom to trust from that planet. Only I do.” “Well, if you know whom to trust, why not go up and help her, then?” The dragon looked up at the dragoness and stared at her for a good couple of moments, then stated, “I sense potential in her.” Glaedr sighed a bit. “I really don't care what you see in her. She's currently confused. Let me show her how to operate in this realm of the undead.” The white dragon took another, hard, long look at the writhing dragoness. “Hm,” was all he said after a long silent conversion between his morals. One said to bring her into his apartment to be trained to combat against the insanity and madness that has befallen the realm, while the other still held onto the old prejudices of his race. This dragoness had potential to possibly, and finally, over-throw our current oppressor,'' he argued with himself, yet she of Pyrrhian blood. I've met their Aspect, and I do not like the unfathomable stories that he had told me. Stories of war, blood being spilled, and how they treat the lesser races are just appallingly atrocious. ''He also shivered at the thought of how...''happy ''he was about telling the stories, as if he watched them for nothing else but pure entertainment. “Fine,” the white dragon finally decided. “But, you'd better watch out for you-know-what.” “I shall watch out for their violent nature. But,” Glaedr looked at the now-crying-heavily Pyrrhian dragon, “I don't think that this one would be much of a threat.” The white Alagaësian dragon issued an annoyed growl. “Just be careful.” “I've battled even more dangerous foes than the Pyrrhians. I'm not a hatchling anymore, Vladr.” “I'm just saying...” Not wanting to hear anymore of his annoying concerns for him, Glaedr mentally shook him off, then he spread his ghostly wings and took flight into the empty, swirling gray sky. As he got closer to the golden dragoness, he noticed she had noticed his presence with a wide-eyed look that went perfectly with the frozen fear that she was obviously feeling whenever a complete stranger came towards her. In response to this, Glaedr extended out a talon as a sign that he would not harm her at all. Unfortunately, the golden dragoness mis-interpreted this action and turned around and flew fast in the opposite direction. Glaedr stopped flying and sighed. Vladr was probably right. Maybe she wasn't exactly trainable. Category:Cross-Over Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Quarx Rylzma's Fanfictions